


Kwiat przeszłości

by Satanachia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tekst tłumaczony na Duchy vs Zombie 2014.<br/>Żałuję.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kwiat przeszłości

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flower of the Past](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065368) by [BabyDracky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky). 



> Tekst tłumaczony na Duchy vs Zombie 2014.  
> Żałuję.

— Witaj, Tom — głos jest przygaszony.

Lord Voldemort nawet się nie odwrócił.

— Co tu robisz, szlamo?

— Przyszłam cię odwiedzić.

— Chcesz mnie przestraszyć? Nie boję się ciebie. Nie boję się nikogo.

Cisza. Czy traci rozum? Czy mówi sam do siebie?

— Kłamiesz — szepcze głos tuż za nim.

Nie słyszał jak podchodzi. Nie mógł. Ona jest teraz niczym więcej niż wyblakłym wspomnieniem dawnej, odważnej kobiety. Syczy na jej zuchwałość. Odwraca się powoli spogląda na ulotne objawienie; na oczy, niegdyś tak żywo zielone. Teraz są martwe.

Zjawa kładzie dłoń na miejscu, gdzie powinno być jego serce, gdyby je posiadał. Nawet nie drgnął.

— Ale nie jestem tutaj po to, by pokazać to co cię najbardziej przeraża: mojego ciała, mojej krwi, moich oczu. Jestem tutaj, by dać ci szansę.

— Nie potrzebuję szans. Mogę mieć co zapragnę.

— Kłamiesz — zjawa znów się uśmiecha. — Zawsze byłeś dla mnie otwartą księgą, Tom.

— Nie nazywaj mnie tak.

Wciąż się uśmiecha, kiedy staje na palcach i kradnie jego śmiertelny oddech. Jej wargi są z mgły chłodniejszej niż jego. Lecz mimo wszystko pamięta tamten odległy o lata dzień pod lipą i jej ciepłe, różowe, pełne wargi na swoich. Jego serce gubi rytm; cholerstwo wciąż tu jest, chociaż głęboko uśpione.

— Chcesz mnie zabić jeszcze raz? — szepcze w jego usta, nim rozpływa się we mgle. Cień pocałunku na jego wargach, widmo jej miłości w sercu łagodnie go zabijają.


End file.
